


A bet

by luckiestlucky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALSO WARNING FOR ABRUPT ENDING!!!!, BUT NOT IN THE ANGSTY WAY, Confession, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, He's too good for this world, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I guess??? lol, ITS 4 AM AND I WAS RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS, M/M, Mutual Pining, PROTECT GOSHIKI TOO, Post-Canon, Shyness, again I guess???, pocky, protect him, they're both shy babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckiestlucky/pseuds/luckiestlucky
Summary: Goshiki and Hinata make a bet, loser owes the winner a favor of their choosing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S 4 AM AND THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING GOSHIHINA!!!! 
> 
> I've been dying to write for this pairing for a while, ever since I got into the ship like months ago and it was at 4 AM WHEN I DECIDED I WOULD TRY WHY AM I LIKE THIS??? 
> 
> anyway I think it turned out okay!! At least for something written at 4 am lol,
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! Thank you for reading!! <3

“If I beat you, you have to do me a favor.”

 

“And if I win, you have to…”

 

“Still undecided?” Hinata teased, Goshiki’s pursed his lips and rolled his eyes.

 

“S-Shut it, chibi!! We both know I’m going to win anyway, so be prepared to do me a favor,” Goshiki stuck his tongue out at Hinata and closed his eyes so his cheeks puffed up slightly. Hinata giggled, reaching out and grabbing Goshiki’s hand so he could shake it.

 

“Alright, deal!! May the best ace win~” Hinata smirked confidently and Goshiki puffed out his chest, attempting to playfully intimidate the smaller first year.

 

The pair yelled out triumphantly before picking up their individual game controllers, Goshiki, who was player one, pressed the two player game mode option for his and Hinata’s favorite game: Mario Kart.

 

The first time Hinata had come to Goshiki’s house to hang out, which happened to be on the latter’s birthday, they discovered that they both really loved the game Mario Kart. Goshiki’s parents had gotten him the latest edition: Mario Kart 8, as a present and Hinata practically bounced into the roof when Goshiki opened the package.

 

It had become a tradition, since then, that Goshiki and Hinata play Mario Kart at least once during their time together. Sometimes they only played for a little while, other times they played until Hinata had to leave Goshiki’s home or Goshiki had to leave Hinata’s home. They both got extremely competitive, and kept track of their wins and loses. However, this was the first time Hinata had suggested they make a bet, which sparked Goshiki’s curiosity and pumped him up even more.

 

“Who picked the track last game?” Goshiki asked as he scrolled through the list of tracks, he had paused on Hinata’s favorite one: “Twisted Mansion” from the Flower cup, just in case.

 

“You did, but go ahead and pick again, I want to feel _satisfied_ when I cross the finish line of a really hard track,” Hinata said, dragging his tongue across his plump pink lips. Goshiki tensed and swallowed hard, Hinata knew him too well, Goshiki loved the hard tracks while Hinata preferred the average ones. Hinata rarely won the harder tracks while Goshiki was proficient in both difficulties because he practiced more.

 

He was tempted to pick an easy track, just to tease Hinata and surprise him. He decided against it and picked the track: “Rainbow road” from the Special cup, which was his personal favorite.

 

“Ohh Rainbow road, good choice, Goshiki-kun!!” Hinata said excitedly, his voice laced with mischief as he giggled. Goshiki couldn’t help but eye him suspiciously as the screen prompted them to pick their characters.

 

They picked the same characters every time, Hinata picked Yoshi and Goshiki picked Donkey Kong. When asked, Goshiki said the same thing every time: “Donkey Kong reminds me of Ushijima-senpai.” He remembered the first time he had told Hinata that, he had laughed so hard water sprayed out of his nose and they had completely forgotten about the game while laughing.

 

The countdown before the race began, Hinata was in 23rd place while Goshiki was in 24th. They glanced at each other and the competitive spark that flashed in both of their eyes locked them in place for a moment…

 

**3, 2, 1…**

 

They broke eye contact as soon as the buzzer sounded, Hinata rocketed into 7th place by using the boost cheat while Goshiki was left in the dust. He growled, biting his lip as he raced into 15th place.

 

Goshiki noticed through his intense concentration and through both of their yelling, that Hinata had moved closer to him. His knee was pressing against Goshiki’s, and his thigh slid against Goshiki’s with every movement he made. His skin was warm… and really soft, Hinata’s movements left behind a tingle that felt oddly nice.

 

Goshiki accidentally fell off the track and a small whine left his throat when the tingle suddenly escalated into a tickly feeling. He was able to cover up the whine and act like it was because of his failure, but with the way Hinata whooped as he made his way past 4th place into 3rd, Goshiki knew Hinata was up to no good.

 

He never thought that Hinata would manipulate him just to win a game, granted they had placed a bet but he didn’t think Hinata would suddenly start playing dirty, how did the little shrimp know his thighs were very sensitive and ticklish anyway?!

 

They entered the 2nd lap with Hinata in 2nd and Goshiki in 17th, he couldn’t get past because the COMP playing his least favorite character: Wario (who I should mention, reminded him of Shirabu), kept throwing red shells at him and slowing him down. It didn’t help that Hinata managed to get almost every item box he came across and used the Blooper to make it hard to see.

 

Having enough of the tingles that turned to tickles and constantly missing the item boxes, Goshiki yelled out before scooting away from Hinata and finally picked up an item box. Another box appeared on Goshiki’s side of the screen as the items shuffled, and with his luck the item he got was the spiny blue shell that attacked first place, which coincidentally… Hinata was in.

 

Goshiki chuckled darkly, Hinata whined but Goshiki wasn’t going to show any mercy, especially because Hinata decided to play dirty. Goshiki pressed down on the button to release the item, Hinata flinched when the blue shell hit him and made him move all the way back to 11th place.

 

Goshiki whooped when he passed Hinata, making it into 5th place as he advanced into the third and final lap. Hinata “tched” in annoyance and quickly used the boost cheat to start the third lap in 14th place.

 

Hinata had moved again, their thighs were touching and the tingling was back. Goshiki decided not to bother unless it started to tickle, because besides the tickling… Hinata’s skin felt really good against his own, it was flushed, silky, and… Comforting.

 

The lap was nearly over when Hinata got an item box, Goshiki watched the items shuffle out of the corner of his eye and gritted his teeth when Hinata got the Bullet item. Hinata laughed and didn’t hesitate in pressing the button, his character morphed into a rocket and blasted past the characters in 10th, 9th, then 8th place.

 

Goshiki’s grip on the controller tightened as Hinata got closer, they were both rounding the last corner and the finish line was approaching quickly. He soon passed 7th place, 6th place, then 5th… Goshiki was in 2nd, about to pass into 1st but it looked like…

 

Hinata zoomed past him, knocking Donkey Kong off balance and sending him off the track. Goshiki’s jaw dropped when Hinata finished the race in 2nd, by the time he was placed back on the track he was in… Last place.

 

Goshiki sighed defeatedly as he bitterly took in Hinata’s victorious cheers, he crossed the finish line and Donkey Kong roared sadly as he pounded his animated monkey fist against the steering wheel of his cart.

 

“I win~ I win~ The true ace feels _satisfied_ now,” Hinata cheered. Goshiki set the controller down and turned so he was facing Hinata, suppressing the squeak that bubbled in his throat when the tingle of his thigh brushing Hinata’s turned into a tickle. He sighed and bowed his head respectively, as if they had just competed in an actual sports tournament.

 

“Thank you very much!!” Goshiki said, Hinata snorted and smirked, which made the bitterness of defeat that Goshiki couldn’t help but feel grow slightly.

 

“You’re funny, Goshiki-kun. This is only a Mario Kart match, not a volleyball match,” Hinata laughed softly. Goshiki lifted himself up and sighed, he had to get used to it… He wasn’t going to win every time, neither was Hinata, but it’s still…

 

“Well you’re the ‘true ace’ after all, I should bow in respect, no?” It was Goshiki’s turn to tease, but it was more of a petty move than anything. He couldn’t help it really, he would never act this way in a volleyball match or with one of his senpais, but he could when he competed with Hinata.

 

Because they had both tasted defeat before, and they both despised the taste with everything they had.

_However, when they served it to each other…_

 

“Thank you for that, you were awesome despite falling off the track a lot, now for the favor~!!” Hinata smiled brightly as he clapped his hands, Goshiki’s heart did a twirl as he straightened himself up. Not only did Hinata’s sun rivaling smile affect him, his compliments did too, even if they were hardly compliments. If was even the smallest bit of indirect praise, it made Goshiki’s heart race, even more so if it was from Hinata.

 

“W-What do you have in mind?” Goshiki asked, trying to sound confident. Hinata adjusted himself so he was sitting on his knees like Goshiki, he rested his hands on his knees and leaned forward slightly.

 

“Lean forward, like I am,” Hinata instructed. Unable to refuse, also too curious to refuse, Goshiki did as told. He parted his lips so he could ask what he was to do next, but Hinata’s lips pressing against his made the question dissolve from his mind.

_When they served defeat to each other, only then did it taste sweet._

 

Hinata tasted like the strawberry pocky they had shared earlier, it was so sweet and Hinata’s lips were just so velvety Goshiki couldn’t help but lift his hands and cradle them around Hinata’s head as his eyelids fluttered shut.

 

Hinata adjusted himself so Goshiki could straighten up and he moved so he was practically sitting on the latter’s thighs. Goshiki’s hands stayed on the sides of Hinata’s head as his fingers gently pulled at the soft orange curls, their lips slid together as the gentle kiss suddenly turned sloppier.

 

They both attempted to press their bodies and lips closer together, only to bump noses and flinch apart because of the sudden non-lip contact. Goshiki’s cheeks were surely strawberry red, just like Hinata’s were. They stared at each other, taking in the sight of one another flustered because of their intimate actions.

 

It was so… _Satisfying._

 

“That was… The favor, you’re glad I won now, right?” Hinata said giddily, his smile was huge, it made the freckles on his cheeks pop out more and it was the most beautiful sight Goshiki had ever seen. He could feel himself falling in love with the sunshine in front of him, and it was the most passionate feeling he had felt in a long time.

 

“Ah, I am… Um, ah, yeah…” Was the only thing Goshiki could stutter out, Hinata’s smile shrank a little bit as he reached down and grabbed Goshiki’s hand, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles on the smooth skin.

 

“W-Well… If you haven’t already guessed, I like you, Goshiki-kun. I’ve liked you for uh… A little while, and I… Hope you can accept my feelings!!” Hinata confessed, his grip on Goshiki’s hands tightening slightly. Goshiki felt like he was soaring, he was on cloud nine and didn’t want to come down. This was his first love confession, and it was so exhilarating that Goshiki wanted to do it all over again, from the very beginning.

 

He only wanted to do it with Hinata though, there was no way he could experience it and feel the same if he was with anyone else.

 

Hinata fidgeted slightly, not wanting to let go of Goshiki’s hand, but Goshiki had been silent for so long that it was starting to make him anxious. The latter’s breath hitched, making Hinata tense up as Goshiki opened his mouth to speak.

 

“I… I LIKE YOU TOO!! I WOULD LIKE TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!!” Goshiki yelled proudly, Hinata’s jaw dropped and a small gasp left his parted lips. He felt tears building up in his eyes and he inhaled sharply as he fought back against the lump in his throat.

 

“O-Okay!! THEN I WANT TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND TOO!! YEAH!!” Hinata shouted back, just as loud. He couldn't stop the built up tears from leaving his eyes and running down his face, Goshiki felt worry crush him like a brick as Hinata began to whimper.

 

“S-Shouyou!! Why are you crying?!” Goshiki asked in alarm, Hinata’s smiled broadened and he let himself fall into Goshiki’s chest, wrapping his arms tight around his torso.

 

“They’re happy tears, I’m just really glad you… Like me back!!” Hinata cried gleefully, Goshiki felt all of his worry melt at the sight of Hinata’s smile and he sighed as buried his face into Hinata’s curls.

 

“I’m glad you like me too!! I’ll be the best boyfriend you’ve ever had, I promise you can count on me!!” Goshiki said excitedly, breathing in Hinata’s smell. He smelled like coconut, Goshiki liked coconut…

 

“Actually… You’ll be the first boyfriend I’ve ever had, and you can count on me too!! I’ll be there for you as you are for me, Tsutomu,” Hinata giggled as he snuggled further into Goshiki’s comfy chest. Goshiki allowed himself to fall back, letting Hinata settle on his chest as he settled on his back.

 

They laid there, on the floor, their arms wrapped around each other for an unknown amount of time.  It wasn’t until Hinata started falling asleep that Goshiki suggested they watch a movie and get up off the floor. Hinata gave Goshiki a tired grin before lifting himself from the taller boy’s comfortable chest.

  
He had never felt happier about winning, and Goshiki had never felt happier about losing.


End file.
